1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to audio-visual recordings, and more particularly to audio-visual recordings for mobile platforms such as mass transit vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Video and data surveillance systems are commonly used by individuals, businesses, and governments to remotely monitor activity. Traditional video, audio and data collection systems are limited because they comprise local systems that store surveillance information locally and they operate with static software. The local system is referred to as a standalone digital video recorder (DVR). A typical standalone system with multiple standalone video recorders contains no shared component between the many DVR's. This makes aggregating and sharing video, audio and data information very difficult and time consuming for users. In addition, such a video, audio and data collection system requires a labor intensive process of viewing data one location at a time, i.e., one DVR at a time.
Mobile DVRs (MDVRs) used as surveillance systems on moving vehicles, such as buses, have further limitations as locally saved videos must frequently be transferred to a central location. The recording media used with MDVRs are typically removable and may be moved from one vehicle's MDVR to another. Traditional solutions include the MDVR identification as part of data collection. Determining which video file was recorded on which vehicle requires extracting the MDVR identification from the collected data. As a result, it can be time-consuming to ascertain which video file was recorded on which vehicle.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved data storage systems and methods. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.